Perfect Plan, Wrong Person
by quillbee05
Summary: Hermione and Harry want the same thing, each other. But they are both afraid to admit their feelings for fear of losing more. When Neville propositions Hermione, she can help and keep a friend. Harry finds Hermione in his bed, will he take the chance to show her how he feel? EWE, Adult Characters, Post Hogwarts
1. Introduction to Prologue

**Perfect Plan, Wrong Person**

Hermione has a pretty good life. The only thing missing is a man who will love her and whom she can love. She knows who she wants, but is afraid he will never want her as more than a platonic friend. But when Neville propositions her, she sees an opportunity to keep her friend and help a friend at the same time, love be damned. Harry has always loved Hermione, but has held back his feelings thinking she wants nothing more than friendship. One night when Harry returns after six months with Doctors without Borders, he finds Hermione in his bed waiting. Harry is confused as to what's going on, but finally has the chance to have Hermione as he's always wanted. Question is will he take his chance.

_**A/N: Happy New Year Fanfictioners! I have decided to finally pen my first fic, yay me! I wasn't sure if this particular plot had been done; but I was hit with a brainchild for a fic and went with it. Please let me know what you think. Please, please, please Read and Review.** _

**Disclaimer: The following story is based on situations and characters from Harry Potter books which are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and various other publishers, including, but are not limited to Warner Brothers., Inc., and Scholastic Books (and whoever else has their hand in the Potter money machine). No use other than to entertain is intended and most definitely no money is being made. No trademark or copyright infringements is intended.  
**

**Chapter 1: Introduction to Prologue**

**Neville's** **Proposition**

"You're mental, plain mental."

"But-"

"You, you want me to do what?"

"Hermione," whined Neville, "you're the only person I trust, the only person I can ask."

"But, Nev," _did he just whine, _thought Hermione_, _"this is something you should really think about."

"I have, I'm tired of being dumped, I'm tired of being the friend, not the boyfriend," Neville said defensively. "Are you in or not, you do have experience Hermione, you've bedded many, I didn't-"

"Neville, I have not,"exclaimed Hermione. She sipped her second glass of Pinot, "six is not many, hell, three point five I faked, so technically, I've only slept with two men, and a decent orgasm thank you very much," Hermione finished with a huff.

Neville chuckled and threw Hermione a knowing look, which she failed to catch, "Three point five?" he questioned.

Hermione smiled, thinking of her time with Ron, it was cute then; they would "explore" Neville spoke and shook her from her reverie.

"Two orgasms, four orgasms, its logistics, I need to be able to give a lady just one. I really like her, and I want her to be the last person I date. She's still attracted to me, but I want to be able to satisfy her."

"Neville, this is a lot to ask, I really need to think about this."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not a yes" Hermione spoke plainly, "and it's not a no, I'll think about it, I mean really think about it."

"Okay, okay, no pressure, let's enjoy our take out and get pissed,"exclaimed Neville relieved.

Later that night, Hermione replayed her conversation with Neville. Poor Neville just chose the wrong women. After the war, he dated Luna Lovegood, she was perfect for Neville or so everyone thought. It came as a shock to all when she decided to move to Ireland and become a Gypsy, well not the Gypsy part, but leaving Neville. They were so happy. The poor guy hadn't been the same since. After Luna came Hannah Abbott, she was truly a nice girl, but she was so hung up on making Ernie McMillan jealous, she couldn't focus on a serious relationship. Then he tried his hand at dating out of his league, way out of his league, he dated Pansy Parkinson. She was trying to salvage her family's name and reputation by dating within Potter's inner circle, it was obvious, but never the less, Neville fell and fell hard. They dated for about six months, longer than Hermione had expected, until his services were no longer needed.

Hermione cast a wandless warming charm to her bath water and sipped from her wine glass, which was starting to get heavy, so she thought. Oh, then it was time to go young. Next, it was Skittle. No, no, Kandy Witthakay, honestly Hermione thought it was her last name; the bint only gave her first name. What a fucking disaster. Neville had inherited his gram and parents' estates; therefore, he was financially stable. This young slut seduced her way into a new flat, new wardrobe and lied about a pregnancy. Neville almost married the young slag, until yours truly paid her a visit.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Herms, oh my God, like do come in." **_

"_**I'm not here on a social visit." Hermione's voice left no room for pleasantries. **_

_**This threw Kandy's demeanor off, she had never heard Hermione speak with such venom. Kandy had only heard of Hermione's temper, but never on the receiving end. She also knew that Neville and Hermione had become close while at University and Hermione was a pit-bull when protecting the ones she loved. **_

"_**Oh, what's your deal," she asked sounding disturbed. **_

"_**Here's my fucking deal, Kandy," Hermione emphasized her name, "you're a wicked and despicable gold-digging con artist." **_

"_**Wha-wha, excuse me, I have no idea what you are referring to," Kandy exclaimed feigning ignorance, "and if you are going to come into my home and accuse me-" **_

_**She was interrupted by a hard slap from Hermione's petite right hand. "Cut the act, your time is up!" Hermione exclaimed furiously. **_

_**Hermione was correct; Kandy's affection for Neville was an act. Kandy, with a "K", had fabricated the pregnancy and was secretly dating Paolo Rossi, an Italian wizard con artist, gigolo and renowned snitch. After Hermione and Harry found out their scheme, lover boy Paolo sang like a bird; of course it helped to have "he-who-lived" present. Paolo didn't need veritaserum, he talked and talked; he said Kandy had found the perfect target, Neville; he was loaded, lonely and loyal. Paolo continued to sell Kandy out; stating she orchestrated the entire scam. Kandy thought the process wasn't moving fast enough, so she faked a pregnancy in hopes to have Neville marry her. A perfect union, Kandy and Neville's Gringotts vaults, to have and to hold. **_

_**Kandy went to run for her wand, but was halted by a wandless** **ta**_**_rantallegra spell from Hermione. This caused Kandy to lose control of her legs. After she fell to the floor, Kandy began to apologize profusely. Hermione quickly silenced her with a silencio and a cold glare. She didn't want to waste energy on the likes of Kandy with an insult; at the faint pop of Auror Theodore Nott; Hermione sighed, justice was now served._**

** _End of Flashback_**

Now Kandy is being seduced in Azkaban; where she is living the life of undesired luxury for 10 years. "Sweet Tart" was charged with fraud, attempted murder, from a scam in the United States, and embezzlement. As for her lover, Paolo, although his testimony decreased some of his time, he was found guilty of fraud and accessory. Neville's misfortune never made it to the Daily Prophet. Kingsley had ensured Harry and Hermione that he would keep his secret safe from the media. Neville thanked them and vowed to always be in their debt.

Since his Kandy fiasco, Neville had dated lightly. Most of the ladies he dated were usually looking for a rebound or a passing fling. It was obvious that Neville wanted more from his relationships than most of the witches desired. So he stopped dating for a while, until recently when a Miss Susan Bones appeared in Diagon Alley.

Susan had kissed several toads and was now looking for her prince charming in the form of Mr. Neville Longbottom. After a little window shopping and a lot of flirting, Susan invited Neville out for drinks; Neville gladly accepted. Now after five months of dating, his desire to ultimately please Susan brought him to Hermione's flat with his proposition.

Neville had asked Hermione to show him how to please a woman, how to seduce a woman. "What the hell do I know? I've never been satisfied, hell most of the blokes I've been with couldn't find my g-spot with a GPS," Hermione spoke into her fifth glass of wine. She had finished a bottle with Neville and decided another one would be just the thing as she soaked in the tub. "Ugh, this is ridiculous, am I really considering this," she questioned aloud.

Hermione ironically understood Neville's request, all too well. Women often used sex as a gateway to a sounding relationship; thinking if men are kept satisfied sexually, then they won't cheat. Neville didn't want to make the same mistakes with Susan; in fact they hadn't slept together since they started dating. Neville didn't only want sex, he wanted a tutorial; more like a dos and don'ts when wooing a woman. He wanted directions on how to keep Susan. Hermione sighed, _this is absurd_ she thought.

While applying her night cream, Hermione began to think; _if I could have told the men I dated exactly what I wanted and needed sexually, would I had been happier, would they had listened. _She began to do a mental list of her exes, carefully acknowledging their personalities and flaws. When she and Ron dated, they were both young and still learning their bodies. They had explored with oral sex and nothing more. To be honest, after the war, sex was the last thing on her mind. Then she decided to lose her virginity to Viktor Krum. _What a mistake, _she mused, he was huge and rough. Hermione continued her "pussy" roll call.

Next it was the bloke in Australia, Patrick, she had decided to gain experience before heading to Uni. Patrick would always be pissed, alcohol would linger on his tongue and he would sweat profusely during sex. She never enjoyed the sex nor did she think he even remembered when they had sex.

Viktor and she gave it another go, he was persistent and she didn't want to be lonely while at Uni. At least the sex had improved; she tolerated his quick thrust and loud moans. When he would go down on her, he left more of his saliva than her juices. They dated off and on for three years.

After Viktor, she explored her "wild side." She had what her former college roommate, Kimber, would call, "between" sex. That meant no boyfriend, no strings, just sex. She didn't wish to disclose that information to Neville, but it was a fun time; Hermione always kept her sex list to six.

Before graduating from law school, she dated Seamus Finnegan for two years. The luck of the Irish had truly blessed him. His foreplay was orgasmic and his penis was huge, Hermione only wished he knew how to use it. He would often finish himself off by asking Hermione to play with herself; leaving her bothered and sticky and him sated and sleepy.

After him, she dated Todd, then Robert. Todd liked for her to pinch his nipples and he would cum before sex had even begun. Robert, on the other hand, wanted a porn star. He would talk dirty to her, ask her to make those exaggerated moans and would ejaculate on her stomach, which was fine, nothing a quick scourgify couldn't clean. However, the perv didn't stop there, he had the nerve to ask her for anal sex, a foursome and if he could cum on her face. Needless to say, she didn't see him after that. Hermione didn't consider herself a prude, she liked sex. She just wanted to reserve some sexual acts for her husband or at least a committed relationship; anal and face cum were two, the other was not on her "to do" list, ever.

Lastly, there was Oliver Wood. Hermione initially thought she would be inexperienced when having sex with Oliver. He had a reputation for bedding women and she was afraid her performance wouldn't be up to par. However, it was the opposite, Oliver was a lazy lover and selfish. Oliver's idea of sex was, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, climax, then he would roll over and fall asleep. Hermione often referred to this as "groupie sex"; and when they weren't having "groupie sex" he was still a horrible shag. He would get in missionary position, huffing and puffing, sweating and moaning while Hermione mentally made a grocery and to do list, orgasm be damned.

The lot she had dealt with were worthless gits and horrible shags. What luck did she have in the seduction department; she only wished someone would seduce her. The men she had dealt with should have asked a close friend for seduction lessons. She never had mind blowing sex, she only had good sex.

Hermione's mind was reeling. She tried to make it a practice not to work in bed. Needing something to clear her head, she accioed her current file from the study and started to work. While reading her case, a witch who cursed a locking charm on her husband's penis, she spotted the one word that was missing from her past relationships, "passion." This witch had cursed her husband in a crime of passion. Her past relationships were lacking "passion", and Neville would have to show passion in order to successfully seduce Susan. At that revelation, Hermione was interrupted by tapping at her window.

It was Harry's owl, Harmony. The thought of Harry excited Hermione. She missed him terribly; he was currently working in Sudan as a healer. Harry had decided to travel with Doctors without Borders and had been away for four months. Just thinking about Harry did things to Hermione, he had grown to become a handsome man and sexy as hell. In the short of it, Hermione had a serious crush on her best friend. It didn't help the fact that they also lived together, and she had seen him naked.

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was three months before Harry was to leave for Sudan, Hermione had mistakenly walked in on Harry and his girlfriend, Nadia, while they were having sex. She was heading to the kitchen for warm milk when she discovered the pair. Insomnia be damned. The horny voyeur in Hermione couldn't turn away; she quickly cast a silencing and disillusionment charm and watched the show. Hermione admired Harry's chiseled chest and toned back. She could see the angles and curves of his muscles as his cock pumped in and out of Nadia's pussy from behind. He was pounding her pussy hard and slow, Hermione could faintly see Nadia's cum glistening on Harry's condom clad cock. **__**She imagined herself being the lucky woman being shagged senseless by Harry. **__**Nadia continued to moan in ecstasy. Hermione felt a warm pool in her panties and begin to tremble. Before she knew it, her right hand was down in her pajama pants. She was wet, it had been at least six months since she and Oliver had called it quits. Hermione pinched her clit and inserted her two fingers into her warm center. Harry and she was in sync, when he would thrust, she would thrust. Nadia was one lucky bitch. Hermione didn't have time to envy her for long, when she felt herself about to orgasm; she didn't wait around for their release, for fear of being noticed. Although, Harry had chosen to become a healer, he was still a vigilant and perceptive wizard. Hermione quickly retreated to her room pulled out her silver bullet and had another orgasm.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

Just thinking about that night made Hermione wet and horny. Harry had become a constant in her life. All the other men had come and go, but her Harry was always there. He ran with her, he complimented her, he knew her. Hermione felt safe with Harry. Damn, she thought, I need to snap out of this school girl crush. Then an idea came to mind, maybe she could help Neville and herself. She left the letter Harry had sent, and begin to pen her own.

_**Neville, **_

_**I'll do it. On one condition… you have to come as Harry. **_

**_HG_**

**_A/N- Soo, what do you think?  
_**

**_If you like it, please let me know and I will continue... you may even get a new chapter by the end of the week.  
_**

**_If you are reading this story again, I had to edit it for grammatical purposes._**

**_I do not have a Beta, if anyone should be interested, please let me know.  
_**

**_Thank you for reading... Please Review!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Say My Name

**Perfect Plan, Wrong Person**

Disclaimer: Please see the Prologue, it's there, I promise. The only thing I own are the characters that weren't mentioned in the Potter series.

**Chapter 2  
**

**Say My Name**

"He asked you to do what… and you're considering," Kimber asked. Placing her beer on the table and squinting her eyes at Hermione. "Are you really going to help him cheat on his girlfriend?" Hermione hadn't thought of that little detail. "You little whore; you're doing it, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed red. "Well, I, I." She sighed and spoke resolutely, "Yes, I'm helping a friend, and I'm not helping him cheat on his girlfriend."

It had been two weeks since Neville had come to her with the plan. Hermione took a swig from her beer and looked nervously at her friend. Kimber could always read Hermione, she waited.

"Glinda, what are you keeping from me?" Kimber used her nickname for Hermione. "Spill the beans, it's in your eyes and you're going to gnaw your bottom lip off, now talk."

"Here goes… I did agree, but on one condition, I," Hermione paused, took another swig from the bottle and finished her beer, "I asked him topretendtobeharry." She spoke the last part so fast; Kimber had to ask her to repeat. "I asked him to be Harry, shit; it would be considered cheating, huh?"

"Come again, you asked him to do what, are you crazy?" Kimber nodded her head answering Hermione's question because she was chewing her food.

"Kimber, it's not like it's really Harry, it will be Neville." Hermione said placing her beer bottle down on the table, since it was empty. She took another slice of pepperoni pizza and sighed, "Besides, he has already agreed to my terms, am I really mental?"

Kimber was about to comment, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Ginny and Agneta coming to join the party. Hermione shot Kimber a knowing glance, meaning, _"This conversation is off limits." _Kimber understood and shot back a look that said, _"This conversation isn't over."_ The friends welcomed their guest.

"Sorry, we're late," explained Ginny, "but we come bearing gifts." She smiled and reached into a bag. She pulled out four pint sized cartons of Haagen Daz Ice Cream; Sticky Toffee for Hermione, Chocolate Chocolate Chip for Kimber, Caramel Cone for Agneta and Chocolate Peanut Butter for herself.

"Dessert has arrived ladies," beamed Agneta at Hermione and Kimber, "nothing like a Girls Night In, let the party begin!"

The ladies grabbed their pre offered containers and dug in. It was their monthly tradition, a way to play catch up, advise each other and most of all, a time to gossip. Hermione really enjoyed this time with her girls; it was a true stress reliever, they had demanding jobs. Ginny and Agneta worked with the Holyhead Harpies; Ginny as a Quidditch Trainer and Agneta was a Seeker. Kimber was a transplant from the United States; she worked as an International Marketing Manager at Malfoy & Goldstein. Hermione shared an advocate practice with Michael Corner; she also did private consulting with the Ministry.

"We saw... umph, brain freeze," exclaimed Ginny, rubbing her temples, ready to start the conversation. "Drink some beer, it'll help," advised Kimber walking back into the living room with a bottle of tequila, limes, salt and shot glasses.

Ginny did as she was told and continued. "We saw Susan Bones today, she's looking good, had no idea she was dating Neville."

"Well technically, they aren't an official couple according to Susan," Agneta piped in, "she's been hurt as much as Neville, she's just really enjoying the non- labeled relationship."

Hermione nodded while scooping her ice cream and spoke. "Yeah, they've been non dating for about five months now."

"Well good for her, Neville is a great guy; don't know why they didn't connect earlier." Ginny wondered.

"What, so if he were to cheat, she wouldn't get mad?" Kimber asked looking sideways at Hermione. Hermione ignored her best friend and dug deeper into her ice cream.

"I guess not," shrugged Ginny, "Susan said even though she and Neville are getting closer, she could tell he is holding back. You don't think he's cheating, do you?" Ginny finished in a scandalous tone.

"Nah, poor bloke, he just needs to grow a pair," Agneta chimed. Only to be followed by a chorus of giggles. They continued to talk for an hour and a half of trivial things from their life to politics and laugh like school girls until their ice creams were done or sent to the freezer.

"Now, for the real gossip," spoke Ginny looking directly at Hermione. She stilled, thinking perhaps Ginny had heard their earlier conversation. Although Hermione and Ginny were old friends, they weren't as close as they used to be and definitely not a close as Kimber and she. She often shared more intimate and personal thoughts with Kimber. It was a bond formed while roommates at Uni.

Hermione regained her composure, smiled and asked, "What's on the "hot gossip" list for tonight, Miss Ginerva Weasley?" Ginny always had the latest and greatest gossip; being a celebrity had its perks and Ginny was sometimes downright nosey.

Ginny stood, pretending to be a news anchor while Agneta hummed breaking news announcement music in the background. Ginny cleared her throat and began. "Tonight on Hot Topics in the Wizarding World, we find out why Nadia Bursnell broke up with Harry Potter."

"Wait, let me get the shots ready, this is too good to miss… what happened?" asked Kimber anxiously.

Ginny begin, continuing in her announcer's voice. "Well, according to Miss Bursnell, she and Mr. Potter hadn't been happy for a while. She stated that Mr. Potter was distant and often seemed preoccupied." Ginny stopped her announcer's voice and spoke, "I mean nothing new if you ask me, I dated the bloke for five and a half years. It was a big problem in our relationship too," she finished.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, and eyed the shot set up; she waited on Kimber's cue.

"Shots bitches!" Kimber exclaimed, and the ladies obeyed.

Hermione frowned at the tequila's sting and the tart taste of the lime and said, "Gin, you're full of shit, that was not the biggest problem in your relationship, he caught another person's head between your legs."

At those words, Ginny had the nerves to look embarrassed; she recovered and said, "Yeah, that was another problem, huh?" The ladies roared with laughter. Ginny and Hermione could laugh now, but that was another reason she and Ginny weren't as close anymore.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked her friend. Harry had apparated into their flat looking dejected and confused; he ignored her and walked into his room. He looked like he had been crying. Hermione immediately left Seamus' side, where he was watching a movie and ran to comfort Harry. **_

_**She slowly opened his door; he was pacing back and forth shaking his head. "She, she, she's a lesbian, did you know that?" he blurted out. Hermione thought she had misunderstood Harry. "Who the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. "I just caught Ginny with another woman in her bed," said Harry. "You're mistaken, Harry, maybe it was another male, maybe it was Ginny's roommate, Simone and her boyfriend, in Ginny's bed," Hermione tried to explain rationally. "It was Simone alright, she was eating Ginny out and Ginny was enjoying it," Harry said incredulously. Hermione sat on his bed and pat the spot next to her. Harry stopped pacing and sat down. **_

**"**_**Now start from the top," Hermione pleaded. Harry began telling Hermione he went to surprise Ginny in Greece, where she was in training playing Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. When he arrived at her cottage, he heard faint moans coming from Ginny's room. As always, instead of steering clear of trouble, Harry sought out the moans. He said what he saw rendered him speechless; there lying on the bed exposing all her glory, eyes closed and moaning profusely was Ginny. Her roommate, Simone had her head between Ginny's legs, feasting at her core. **_

_**Harry was choking back tears as he replayed the events to Hermione. Harry and Ginny had dated since the war. Although Ginny had dated others prior to Harry, she often blocked other witches' chances to be with Harry. The Weasley family was selfish that way. They could hurt you, date others and you must always remain loyal and faithful to them. Ginny had been Harry's first; and he would often say, his last. **_

_**Hermione rubbed her friend's back lovingly and encouraged him to continue. "My magic was out of control, the lights started blinking and I broke a lamp. Then Simone screamed and Gin finally opened her eyes and saw me standing at the door. **_

_**She, she thinks she's bisexual," he said. "She even told me this wasn't her first experience, she's been with other women before. Said she likes it but she still loves me and she's confused." "Perhaps Ginny's just going through the motions, Harry, give her some time; maybe it's a phase, most women go through the bi-curious, lesbian phase" Hermione quipped. **_

_**"Well, I don't think it's a phase, she looked really into it, she suggested we break things off for a while."**_

_**"******__Then do that, _it won't be easy, but you need some time to think about what you want from this relationship. Who knows, you just might like the break. You've never been single; this may do you some good. Live a little, Healer- to- be- Potter, date a lot. Besides, being able to date other people, it will be good for you. Then after Ginny's phase is over, and your tour of women is over,'you both get to tour women' Hermione thought comically, you two will be back to normal." Hermione finished encouragingly. 

_**Harry turned and smiled at Hermione. "You're sure about this?" he questioned. She nodded and smiled. Harry hugged her tightly and sighed,"Yeah, I guess you're right, thank you, Mione; you always know what to say." Hermione hugged him back and thought, "Merlin, help him get through this."  
**_

_**Harry was right, it wasn't a phase; Ginny was a lesbian. It wasn't easy, but Harry later accepted she would no longer be his. He put his efforts into becoming a great healer and eventually moved forward. He started dating again, slowly healing and forgave Ginny. **_

_**Two Years later…**_

_**While cleaning their flat, after a small gathering, Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. Hermione felt his stare. She was ready to scold him for his laziness; when she saw a weird look on his face.**_

_**"Did you go through that phase?" he asked, confusing Hermione. "What phase?" "The "bi-curious" phase," he spoke making air quotes. "Yes," she answered honestly, "but I've never acted on it, every woman wants a lesbian experience," Hermione supplied. **_

_**He looked at her bashfully, then asked, "why not?" Hermione made a face and shook her head. "Where the hell did this come from?" She asked laughing. He shrugged, "I was watching Ginny and Agneta-," he didn't get a chance to finish. Hermione wanted her friend to heal, and heal for good. "Never" she responded. "My former roommate, Kimber, said she tried and it didn't taste like chicken, so she wouldn't try it again. Her answer was good enough for me." They both laughed.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ginny was still dating Agneta; they had been together for three or four years. Agneta then spoke, "Min favorit, please finish the story, it gets better."

"Oh right," laughed Ginny. "Nadia also said, one night while Harry and she were having sex-"

Hermione used this time to go to the bathroom. She didn't want to hear about how good Harry was, hell, she had seen them fucking. Then a thought occurred to her, "_had Nadia seen me being a peeping Tom or worse." _ She shuttered at the thought of Nadia seeing her play with herself, _ha__d the disillusionment charm failed, _she thought.

"He did what?" yelled Kimber, causing Hermione to run back into the living room. "You heard me," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and nodding her head. Looking pointedly at Hermione, she spoke. "Nadia said, he called out Hermione's fucking name when he climaxed."

Hermione was speechless, all eyes were on her. _Oh shit_, she thought, _maybe he saw me that night, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Hermione was brought out of her trance by Kimber yelling, "Shots bitches!"

Hermione absentmindedly took the shot and refocused; she was about to comment when Ginny sloppily wiped tequila and lime juice off her mouth and said, "And, and get this, it wasn't the first time!"

Hermione was floored. She couldn't think, she could vaguely register Kimber bellowing another command.

"Double shots, bitches!"

**A/N: ****Thank you all so much for following and alerting my first fic. **

**I had to edit the first chapter at least six times in order to make it flow. So, if you read the first chapter, I kindly suggest re-reading. **

**This fic was written to show Hermione's character as an adult woman. She isn't a child, she's an adult. I think she and her friends would be well educated fun women. If you recall from the books, she enjoyed adventures and being a bad ass.**

**Also, did you catch Kimber's nickname for Hermione? If you know where it came from, please write it in the review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Sick

**Perfect Plan, Wrong Person**

Disclaimer: Please see the Prologue, it's there, I promise. The only thing I own are the characters that weren't mentioned in the Potter series.

**Chapter 3  
**

**Love Sick**

Harry sat in the offbeat little bar awaiting Ron's arrival. As his luck would have it, Ron was on assignment in Cairo, Egypt. After Ron's short-lived Quidditch career, he accepted a job as a commentator for Inside Quidditch Today.

Harry couldn't wait to see his best mate. Ron was exactly what he needed moments like this; his opinions were raw and honest, sometimes too honest. With Ron, he could talk about her, without feeling guilty or ashamed. He could talk as a thirty one year old man in love with a wonderful woman, not as a seventh year crushing on his best friend. Did he love Hermione? Yes. In fact he had loved her for a while.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Surprise!" whispered Hermione excitedly as Harry stepped through the common room. He was interning at Hogwarts with Madame Promfrey in the school's infirmary. "Blimey, Hermione, you nearly scared me half to death." Harry scolded, but his smile gave away his excitement. There had been a Wizard Flu epidemic and it seemed that half of Hogwarts had caught it. Harry and Madame Promfrey had been extremely busy; he had written to Hermione earlier that week of their busy schedule and stress. Hermione was a sight for sore eyes. **_

"_**What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "I came to see you, silly. Your letter sounded like you needed a friend, so here I am." Hermione offered with a huge smile and a warm hug. He hugged her back, just breathing in her scent, she smelled of fresh berries and vanilla. The scent was comforting, the scent was warm, the scent was sweet; all the things he thought of Hermione. **_

_**She released him and grabbed his hand and started to speak. "Now, relax, I have a distressing night planned for you." He was about to question what she had planned, but as he followed her into the room, converted to a suite, he was overwhelmed with gratitude. In his kitchenette, Hermione had set his small dining table with his favorite foods, fish and chips, treacle tarts and a pint of ale. **_

_**Harry smiled and asked, "How-." **_

_**His question was cut short by Hermione's explanation. "I read your letter, you sounded, lonely, tired and frankly overworked. So I contacted Minerva and asked if I could pay you a visit. Of course with the flu outbreak she was hesitant, but you know me, I was persistent and wouldn't take no as answer. She eventually relented, allowed me to enter through the floo and her I am, ready to listen."  
**_

_**He was overwhelmed with emotion; his own girlfriend wasn't there for him emotionally or physically. He and Ginny were currently dating and lately she seemed distracted and secretive. He had also wrote to Ginny, he hadn't seen or heard from her. **_

_** He saw more of the woman in front of him than he did of his girlfriend; and the fact that they were roommates also helped. Harry had asked Hermione to move into Grimmauld Place with him when she started Law School. Aside from the fact that Hermione's parents decided to take up permanent residency in Australia; he thought it would be perfect to have his friend around. He also enjoyed having Hermione close to him, she was always greeting him with a warm smile, giving reassuring words of comfort and made him feel loved. She was the perfect woman. **_

_**Harry smiled and gave Hermione a huge hug. "Thank you, I really appreciate this. It has been a rough week. I'll tell you more after I shower." **_

_**After he showered, he tucked into his food, which she had so thoughtfully placed under a warming charm. They talked about their jobs, her relationship with Seamus and his with Ginny; and everything in between. While Hermione animatedly talked about her mother's new hobby, fly fishing, he watched her; the way she smiled, the way she scrunched her nose at something disgusting, and the way she would laugh at herself. He thought Seamus was one lucky bloke. Harry kept wishing that one day Ginny would inherit Hermione's keen sense of knowing when he needed a friend and comforter.**_

_**Three Years Later**_

_**After his break up with Ginny, Hermione was his biggest supporter. She had even encouraged him to date other women, often playing match maker. The women she would introduce him to were nice, but something was missing.**_

_**As Hermione and he were cleaning their flat after Angelina's baby shower, he found himself staring at Hermione. She had once told him that all women go through a "bi curious" phase and he wanted to know was she included. He had watched Ginny with her girlfriend Agneta, although it still didn't sit well with him, he never wanted to be surprised or have another woman leave him for the same-sex ever again. So he asked her about the "bi curious" phase and she honestly said yes. Harry was shocked; he had never seen Hermione as the experimental type, but at the same time found it sexy and relieving that she never acted on her feelings. She told him the story about Kimber's experiment and they both laughed. **_

_**After they finished cleaning, they retreated to the sofa. He sat at one end and Hermione sat at the other end with her feet propped on his lap. Harry was feeling possessive for some reason. He didn't want to be out of her sight, he wanted to be close to Hermione; she was comforting. He had seen Seamus lurking and asking her out for drinks. She had politely declined, Hermione and Seamus had broken up and he was still pursuing Hermione. **_

"_**You want to watch a movie?" Harry asked. She shook her head no and closed her eyes. "I'm too exhausted to watch a movie, it'll likely end up watching me instead." she replied peering out of one eye. He laughed and began to rub her feet. "So how's law school, Justice?" Harry asked using her nickname. He started calling her "Justice" when she entered law school. He thought she would be a no nonsense prosecutor. Hermione liked his nickname. She smiled at the use of her nickname and sighed, "It's good. I have one more semester and I'm done. That feels good." She mewled. The sound of her moaning aroused Harry to no end. "Thank you, I aim to please ma'am," replied Harry cheekily.**_

"_**So, how are things with you and Amanda?" asked Hermione. **_

_**Harry knew Hermione wasn't a fan of Amanda and vice versa. Amanda was very jealous of his relationship with Hermione. She often commented on their living arrangement; asking why Hermione didn't have her own place or why won't she move in with her boyfriend. Amanda also envied Hermione and Harry's chemistry; the way they could relate to one another and communicate in their own secret way. He had tried to explain to Amanda several times that it wasn't a secret communication, it just came natural to them. This explanation didn't sit too well with Amanda and she had asked him to choose. Harry said he didn't understand her insecurities; but if it meant Hermione or her, he will always choose Hermione. Amanda told him when he's no longer hung up on Hermione, to call her; maybe she would be around. **_

"_**Uhm, well we sort of broke up." Harry answered. **_

"_**Sort of broke up?" She asked incredulously. "Either you did or you didn't."**_

"_**Always the lawyer, it's official, we did break up, we're through."**_

"_**Really, what happened?" **_

"_**She didn't want to share." Was his final and honest reply. **_

"_**Oh." Hermione said softly, her mouth making the perfect circle. "Poor girl, her loss, when will they learn?"**_

_**Before Amanda it was Suzette. Suzette wanted to date Harry Potter, the Hero, not Harry Potter the Healer in training. This was the second girlfriend that Harry had dumped since Ginny and he had split. Harry wasn't a serial dater and truly wanted to find the perfect woman. Lately his attention was on his best friend, he had a serious crush on Hermione. **_

_**Harry nodded and continued to massage Hermione's feet, then he made his way up to her calves. Hermione was still wearing her skirt and he so badly wanted to touch her thighs. She had her eyes closed, so he chanced taking a look at Hermione. **_

_**Hermione had started running to relieve her mind of stress, which he later joined. This gave them time to really get to know each other. Although they had been friends for over thirteen years, he found something new to admire about his best friend during each run. **_

_**The running was having a nice effect on Hermione's body; it was fit and lean. Harry observed her body and her soft curves. He studied her face, the light dust of freckles on her nose, her high cheekbones and beautiful porcelain skin. Next her chest, although her breast weren't large, they were enough for him. He had imagined his mouth on her small mounds and pert nipples. His eyes swept downward, he tried hard not to look under her skirt, but he couldn't help looking. When he saw the faint pink fabric of her panties he groaned inwardly. Harry felt his dick jerk and immediately let go of her leg. Hermione's eyes snapped open, "what's the matter?" She asked groggily. **_

"_**I, I just thought about something, I got some work to finish." Harry lied. He bolted up from the sofa and ran to his room, once he was there; he shook his head at his idiocy. Harry then went to the bathroom, thinking of a certain brunette as he stroked his manhood for release. He was falling hard for his best friend. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, bringing Harry out of his memories. Harry looked up to see his friend sprinting towards him. Once Ron got closer, Harry said, "mate, it's good to see you!" They hugged a manly hug, sat down, and ordered their first round of ale.

"Blimey Harry… that's um, mate, that's fucked up."

Harry had just told Ron about his slip of tongue with his ex girlfriend Nadia. They had only slept together three times and twice he'd called Hermione's name when he climaxed.

"You don't have to tell me, I was there. Ron, I don't know how to explain it, but it was like Hermione was there." Harry said blankly. "Nadia was livid. She told me to never call her again and that Voldemort should have cut my dick off."

"Ouch, she was beyond pissed." Ron grimaced and laughed. He looked at Harry and said, "This is the second girlfriend that you've lost because you are in love with Hermione, why won't you just tell her?"

"I can't, Ron, it's not that simple. Besides, my colleague, Adam, has asked me to set him up with Hermione."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, play noble Harry, while your love life and sex life become nonexistent. You're never going to be happy until you get what you want; and you want Hermione." Ron said, ordering a bottle of fire whiskey.

Ron was right, from the time he had started having these feelings towards Hermione, the women that entered his life were second best. There was something about Hermione that intrigued Harry. He started having feelings for her two years after he and Ginny had split. He found himself constantly comparing all the women in his life to Hermione. Lately when he found himself attracted to someone, it was because she reminded him of Hermione in some way. Nevertheless, they weren't Hermione and it was starting to take a toll on his relationships.

"Is she interested in this Andrew bloke?"

"Adam, and no, they haven't made plans to go out yet; we had to come to Sudan." Harry said reaching for the glass of fire whiskey. "So now he's been pestering me with Hermione questions for months; what's her favorite flower, what's her favorite food, her likes and dislikes."

"Undoubtedly you can answer all these questions, right?"

"That's beside the point Ron, but yes I do know the answers."

"It's time for you to man up, mate. You're in love with Hermione and you need to let her know. What do you have to lose?"

Harry looked at Ron like he had grown two heads, "I'm afraid I'll lose her forever, Ron. I lose everything I love; I can't afford to lose Hermione."

Ron had a look of understanding. He nodded and drank from his fire whiskey. "Dammit, Harry you got it bad. Now enough of this sappy shit, how about, growing a pair and going after your girl. It's Hermione, hell if she can still remain friends with Viktor and me then that says a lot about her. You doubt yourself."

Harry laughed honestly, Ron was right. Hermione had remained friends with most of her exes, some he would rather she cut all ties with, but that was Hermione's nature to forgive and forget.

Ron took a drink from his fire whiskey and asked, "So what's the game plan?" Harry just blinked, Ron continued, "I'll tell you the fucking game plan, mate, first you tell your healer friend, Aaron, to back the hell off and that Hermione is off-limits. Then you take your whipped ass back to London and surprise Hermione for Christmas. Make her your gift to yourself, hell you deserve it."

Harry drank the last of his fire whiskey and said, "You're damn right Ron, it's time I stop being a pansy. If I could face Voldemort, I can face Hermione. It's time to make her mine."

_**A/N: I am soo sick, I didn't even go to work today, but I had time to write. Although this isn't one of my favorite chapters, blame it on the meds, lol! Please forgive me if I am combining American English and British English. I am an American and a Southerner at best! I plan to update chapters every Sunday from this point forward. Real life is getting hectic, between my job and planning a wedding. **_

_**A/N 2: The reason Hermione and Harry are going to school the muggle way is because after the war, they decided they wanted to learn the muggle way. Having the best of both worlds.  
**_

_**Tell me what you think! **_

_**Thanks for reading, please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Planning Makes Perfect

**Perfect Plan, Wrong Person**

Disclaimer: Please see the Prologue, it's there, I promise. The only thing I own are the characters that weren't mentioned in the Potter series.

**Chapter 4  
**

**Pl****anning Makes Perfect**

"Mum, you did not? That's too funny." Hermione was having her Sunday phone call with her mom when Kimber walked into the room.

"Hey Kimmy," Hermione said using the dreaded nickname Kimber hated, "Mum says hello." Kimber shot Hermione the bird for use of the name and yelled, "Hey Momma Granger." She sat down on the other end of the sofa and waited for Hermione to finish the call.

"Okay, mum, I have to go. Yes, yes, she has her final fitting today. Her mum will be there." Hermione knew a conversation with her mom wasn't over until she asked about Harry. "He's fine, should be home by the New Year. He wrote almost two weeks ago would have been home for Christmas, but someone got sick and had to leave." And of course the phone call wouldn't be complete without reasons Hermione should be settling down, getting married and ready for a family. Hermione looked at Kimber with evil eyes and mouthed, "Your fault." Kimber laughed and politely asked Hermione to wrap up her call or they would be late for the fitting. "Alright mum, you heard Kimber; we're going to be late. Love you too, kiss dad."

"Ugh, I love that lady, but she is exhausting. Now I have to hear the 'Kimber's getting married, you should too' speech every time we talk...your fault missy, falling in love." Hermione said getting up from the sofa.

"At least your mom is in Australia, mine is here for another week, working the hell out of my nerves. I mean Glinda, if she starts one more sentence with, 'don't you think'; I'm going to hex her."

Hermione smiled at her friend, she couldn't resist, "Don't you think, we should get going, what time is the fitting?" Kimber sat up and rolled her eyes at Hermione and smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Oh my word, Kimber, you look amazing!"

"You think so; not too tight is it?" Kimber asked touching the intricate beading on her wedding gown. "We did over indulge the other night."

"No, it's perfect, just like you love." Hermione held back her tears as she took in her best friend. Kimber was glowing and looked absolutely stunning. Her brown caramel color skin and short pixie cut in contrast with her diamond white Pnina Tornai gown, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Kimber was perfect and such a beautiful friend inside and out. "Malfoy is one lucky ferret." Hermione beamed at her friend using Draco's pet name.

Kimber stuck her tongue out at her best friend and wiped at the tears that were threatening to spill. "Thanks Glinda, it's all your fault." Kimber's mother, Gayle, joined her at the platform also in tears. Hermione watched as mother and daughter shared a moment, _Draco and Kimber, who would have thought; Draco Malfoy marrying a muggle born, who's also my best friend. _

Hermione had introduced Draco to Kimber at a Ministry gala their senior year at Uni. Draco was smitten by Kimber's sassy, southern charm. He would often tell people, it was love at first sight; for him at least. Kimber on the other hand, wasn't ready for love; she had planned to return the States after graduation and work on her MBA at Harvard. Draco wouldn't take no for an answer; he pursued Kimber to no end. Kimber finally conceded and went on a date with Draco. After their first date, they were inseparable. They dated for the remainder of Kimber's senior year. When graduation approached, Draco surprised Kimber by showing her his acceptance letter to Harvard; stating he needed to further his "muggle studies." The rest as they say is history. Kimber moved back to London and Draco proposed shortly after. Kimberlette Payne and Draco Malfoy were to be married in four months.

"Merlin Glinda, you should have been there." Kimber laughed, as she retold Hermione the stories of the family dinner from the night before. Hermione and Kimber were eating a late lunch at their favorite Chinese bistro.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes from laughing so hard. "I cannot believe your mother told Lucius Malfoy that he needed to cut his hair and let go of the ponytail. Priceless, leave it to Momma Gayle. Where did you take her anyway?"

"Narcissa and she had a day planned, something to do with the wedding preparations. Pretty sure whatever they are up to will piss me off later, but oh well. Have you written to Harry yet?"

Hermione looked away from her friend and replied, "No. I was going to owl him, but I can't, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Kimber immediately cast a muffliato and spoke. "The hell you say! The man called out your fucking name, TWICE, while having sex with another woman. Do you hear yourself? He is into you. Stop with the drama and teen angst bullshit. You're a grown ass woman, put on your sexy big girl panties and get your man."

"Kimber, you do realize every time your mom visits you go "Deep South" on me." Hermione teased, feeling herself at ease over actually approaching Harry. "Yeah, well you can take the girl out of the South, but you can't the South out of the girl."

"What are you going to do about Neville and his proposition?"

"You know me, I have a plan. I've already talked to him and we're in phase one of the "Get Susan" plan. Hermione said proudly. "And for your information Miss Monogamy, it doesn't involve us having sex."

Hermione was about to elaborate but noticed Padma Goldstein approaching. She lifted the muffliato and signaled for Kimber to give her attention to their friend. Kimber smiled at Padma and waved her over to them. While Padma and Kimber talked, Hermione thought about her conversation with Neville the evening before.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Neville, I've been thinking." Hermione said as she pulled out her tablet. "I think I can help you with Susan, and not compromise our morals."**_

"_**Compromise our morals, what do you mean?" **_

"_**Well, if we were to sleep together, I would inadvertently be helping you cheat on Susan. I don't want to do that."**_

"_**Wow, Mione, I never thought about it that way. I don't want to cheat on Susan; I care too much about her. Thanks for thinking of that huge flaw in my plan."**_

"_**Don't thank me, thank Kimber, she was the one that made me aware of our mishap." **_

"_**Okay, so what's the plan?" Neville asked getting excited about the idea of finally seducing Susan. **_

"_**Well, I've taken the liberty of writing out a daily schedule of ideas. You know, ways you can seduce Susan, that start with her mind, not just her body. You will get to try out the ideas with me first, and then try them with Susan. I, I think this could work."**_

_**Neville looked ecstatic; he took the notebook from Hermione and started reading the schedule. "You, you really think this will work?" Hermione only nodded her answer. **_

"_**Okay, so tomorrow will be Day 1: Compliment Her; you must compliment Susan on something other than her body or something physically attractive to you." **_

"_**I can do that, she has loads of great things about her, that shouldn't be too hard. So after that, just compliment her and leave?" **_

_**Hermione shook her head. "No, silly, compliment her and mean it. We can tell when it's rubbish, so do be sincere. What do you have in mind?" **_

"_**I like the way her hair shines, the way she make a pair of jeans look and I like her smile. Oh, and I like the way she smells, she smells nice." **_

_**Hermione hit her forehead with her palm. "No, Neville, those are all the things appealing to you and anyone can tell her she smells good. What about Susan is a turn on to you?"**_

"_**Her mind, she's right smart, she is; a quick thinker and brilliant. I love how she allows me to be the dominate one in our relationship. She's okay with allowing me to make decisions." Neville finished with a huge smile and look of total awe.**_

_**Hermione could tell, this plan might just work. He had just told her two wonderful things about Susan, this will most definitely work. **_

"_**Okay, it's settled, you follow that schedule and those tips daily. Within the next two weeks, Susan should be putty in your hands. Seduction 101 will be over." Hermione laughed. Neville gave a shy smile and thanked Hermione. Before he left her turned to her and asked "What about your part of the plan; me seducing you as Harry? I'm getting what I want, what about you?"**_

_**Hermione sighed, "If it's meant to be, it will be." **_

_**End of Flashback**_

After Padma left their table, Kimber turned to Hermione and said. "I never said you couldn't have sex with him. I just said you shouldn't help him cheat, if he has a girlfriend it's cheating."

"I know, and you were right, but this plan is fool proof. I'm excited; maybe I can learn something from helping him."

It was a rainy and quiet Thursday evening. Hermione had just returned from dinner with Kimber and Draco; she was tucked into her favorite chair reading a book when Neville apparated into the flat.

"Bloody hell, Neville, what's the matter?"

"Hermione, I did something stupid, Susan's upset with me."

"Your plan is almost at the end, Neville; you guys are doing so well. She even asked you to escort her to the Ministry's Yule Ball. What happened? " Hermione asked thinking Neville had tried to push Susan too soon.

"Well, yesterday, Pansy came to the school and surprised me. I was shocked to see Pansy there for me of all people. We decided to go to Hogsmeade for lunch. While eating lunch at The Three Broomsticks, Pansy started telling me how she should have never left me. I told her I was dating Susan and that I was happy. She looked liked she understood. Well, I guess that didn't sit too well with Pans. Today she found Susan at work and told her that we were trying to rekindle our relationship. Even asked Susan if she had noticed a change in me; a change she is responsible for.

"Dammit Neville, I told you to stay away from Pansy's sorry arse. She's always been bad news. What did Susan say?"

"Susan came to me, asked was it true that I had lunch with Pansy. I couldn't lie to Susan, I told her the truth. I told her everything Pansy and I discussed. She didn't believe me. Said she had noticed a difference in my demeanor since last week, I was more confident, loving and attentive. All the things her other boyfriends were before they either cheated on her or dumped her. She said this time; she would be the one doing the dumping. So she broke up with me. Dammit Hermione, I think I love her, I can't lose Susan."

Hermione was seething, she could hex Pansy's pug faced ass into oblivion. Neville and his choice of women; Susan was too good for this drama.

"I'll handle it, Neville."

"Huh? Hermione, you don't have to do that. It's my fault. I will talk to her, although I'm pretty sure she hates me. But I didn't do anything but talk to Pansy. Stupid, stupid, I should have known she was up to no good. I felt confident, I wanted to show Pansy the new me and what she was missing out on; how lucky Susan was to have me."

"I said, I'll handle this whole situation. As for Pansy, you stay away from the slag; I'll let Kimber and Draco handle that tramp."

"Thanks, Mione, you're the best. What do I do until then?"

"Pray to Merlin that Susan is forgiving and will listen to me; pray that she still believes in fairy tales."

"Well, you can't go talk to her tonight; she went to visit her cousin in France. I really appreciate this. I have to get back to Hogwarts; the students are getting out for holiday in two days."

"I'll handle it Nev. Calm down and try to relax."

Three days later, The Daily Prophet ran a story showing Susan Bones and Hendrick Walters eating dinner together in France. Neville was crushed, he insisted that Hermione not tell her the truth; said it was payback for being stupid.

"You know, one way to get him and yourself out of this funk, would be to have a good fuck." Kimber said in her most crass tone.

"Kimber, I'm not in the mood for this, I feel sorry for him and for myself."

"Okay, well y'all should feel sorry for each other in the bedroom. You deserve a good rump fest, and you worked hard these past weeks. Why not let the seduction lessons continue in the bedroom?"

Hermione thought about Kimber's suggestion. She had written to Harry about her feelings and he hadn't owled her back. She felt rejected.

"Think of it like this; you'll be getting what you want, just not getting it where you want it from. Think about it. Talk to you later, chick." Kimber said before closing their floo connection.

Hermione smiled inwardly, _this plan might just work. _

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm feeling much better. I was going to update earlier, but my Bridal Shower was today. This fic may have three more chapters after that; look for updates on Sundays!**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Tell me what you think. **_

_**Please Review**_


	5. Chapter 5: Interruption

**Perfect Plan, Wrong Person**

Disclaimer: Please see the Prologue, it's there, I promise. The only thing I own are the characters that weren't mentioned in the Potter series.

**Chapter 5  
**

**Interruption **

As Kimber removed her head from the floo, she was startled by her fiancé standing at the doorway. "Draco, you scared the shit out of me. I've told you, you're too pale to be sneaking up on me." Kimber exclaimed heading to the sofa.

Draco smiled and apologized, then asked. "Did Granger buy it?"

"Oh yeah, I could see the clogs turning in her head. It was so easy; she's probably owling him as we speak. Even though she pretended she didn't want to hear it. Did you do your part?"

"Yeah, it's already done. It was easy to convince him too. I swear Kimber, if you had attended Hogwarts; you would have been a Slytherin." Draco said as he sat on the sofa beside his fiancée.

Kimber snuggled into Draco's arms and spoke. "Thanks babe, I think, but this has to be done; it's for their own good. Besides we're happy and they played a big role in our happiness; they deserve to be happy too."

"You don't think your plan is a bit… uhm, extreme?"

Kimber didn't bother looking affronted before replying. "Hell no, not with y'all characters. All y'all know is extreme drama. Hell, you had a mad man living at your house with other psychos and a snake. Hermione dropped out of school, erased her parents' memories, and then shipped them away while she blindly followed Harry on a scavenger hunt looking for the mad man's dark souls. Neville killed the mad man's snake that harbored his soul. Harry had to die then rise from the dead to kill said mad man, finally leading to his demise. Come on man, extreme is what y'all do best; shit like that is only written." Kimber finished and was earned a sly smile from Draco. He loved when she would get emotional, her Southern accent and sassiness was heard clearly.

"Really, Mrs. Malfoy seems to me you like extreme." Draco said huskily emphasizing "ex" and licking his lips seductively as he gently pushed Kimber onto her back into the sofa. He kissed Kimber passionately on the lips and let his hands roam up and down her body. She gasped at the touch of Draco's hands under her shirt. She ran her hands through his blonde hair. "Mmm Draco," she moaned as his hands stopped at her breasts where he lightly pinched her nipples. He planted kisses down her neck, only stopping to remove her tank and gently sucked on her shoulder. He continued to lick, kiss and suck his way down to Kimber's center, stopping only to remove her yoga pants along with her panties. Draco smiled at his perfect prize before inserting a finger into Kimber's warm pussy. He licked her wet center, making Kimber moaned from pleasure. Kimber ran her hands through Draco's blonde mane, encouraging his ministrations; which he hungrily obliged. After Kimber's second orgasm Draco trailed kisses back to Kimber's mouth allowing her to taste her orgasmic nectar and his now minty pussy breath. Kimber ran her hands down his chest and began tugging his t-shirt off. Draco readily assisted; Kimber then removed his lounge pants. He gave Kimber a sly smirk when his hard cock was released as a pleasant surprise. "Commando, huh, good thinking honey, easy access." Kimber said eyeing Draco's stiff member. She licked her full lips and smiled wickedly at her fiancé. Kimber lowered her mouth to Draco's dick, encasing his pink tip and long shaft in her mouth. He moaned as she released her suction and blew on the tip of his cock. Kimber returned to showing her fiancé the art of fellatio until Draco warned her of a job well done. She reluctantly released his cock and slowly straddled him.

The couple lay sated and enjoying their late afternoon love making. Kimber turned Draco and asked, "Fancy a bath, then dinner?"

As Kimber and Draco ate their dinner, they were interrupted by Narcissa's voice calling out the couple's name. "Draco, Kim-, there you two are. Kimber, love, I've handled your pesky problem. She's agreed to meet with you first thing tomorrow. I am certain she will keep her word, as I have made sure if she fails, there will be dire consequences."

"You've enlisted my mother in this plan too?" Draco asked in disbelief; honestly shocked that his mother would be involved.

"Of course I initiated Momma Cissa. I didn't want you anywhere near Pansy, and I couldn't dare stand the sight of her. I think I would have done more harm to the tacky tart than she deserved. So, Narcissa was my only choice, when you want something done, send in the big guns." Kimber answered her fiancé while pouring Narcissa a glass of wine.

Draco only shook his head and smiled. "My Kimber, I love you, but you're bloody mental."

Kimber stuck out her tongue at Draco and Narcissa giggled at the couple's playful banter. While Draco and Narcissa talked more about the wedding and her ridiculous guest list, Kimber took an opportunity to survey her plan.

_**Flashback**_

_**A Week Ago**_

_**Kimber had just returned from Hermione's flat after her dress fitting. As she entered her home, she found her husband and Blaise Zabini gossiping just as hard as she and Hermione had only done mere hours ago. **_

"_**Ah hhem," Kimber cleared her throat getting the males attention. They both looked at Kimber and pretended to discuss current events. "How's it going Blaise?" Kimber asked her fiancé's best mate as he stood to kiss her cheek. **_

"_**All is well, Kimber, just bringing Draco up to speed on current events, if you know what I mean." Blaise replied sheepishly. **_

_**She then turned to Draco and he placed a welcoming kiss on her lips. Kimber shot Blaise a knowing glance and smirked. "Whatever, you two gossip like women every chance you get, but please don't let me stop you. In fact, Draco, please remember all the juicy details. I'm headed to the study. It was good to see you Blaise Chung." Kimber finished, using Blaise's nickname she had dubbed him before exiting the family room. **_

_**As Draco entered the study, he quietly snuck up on Kimber. **_

"_**Boo!" screamed Draco, frightening his fiancée. **_

"_**Holy hell, Draco, you gave me a fright!" Kimber exclaimed. But she was more frighten he would notice she was being secretive; however, he didn't notice because he was too busy preparing to tell Kimber the latest gossip from Blaise. **_

"_**Did you know that Harry called Hermione's name out twice while he was having sex with Nadia?" **_

"_**How do you know that?" **_

"_**Blaise" Draco answered simply. "Said, Nadia was furious and swore to cut his dick off and bury it with Voldemort. Blaise said she even hexed him." **_

_**Kimber laughed; her fiancé, the resident busy body. At first glance, one would assume Draco to be a spoiled, arrogant yet handsome asshole, all the things she loves about him, of course, but he was such a softy and loved good gossip; fact or fiction. **_

"_**Oh, yeah so now he's reaping the benefits of another lover scorned by Harry Potter, damn that's two in a row. First Amanda, now Nadia. Too bad Hermione won't be coming his way; I think Harry is going to play for keeps when he finally gets her. You know I never told Mione about Amanda's ultimatum." Kimber finished looking at the letter in her hand. **_

"_**Geesh, Potter is an idiot. I thought for sure he would have pursued Granger by now. After all, the sexual tension is oozing from them; it's as strong as their magic. Maybe he's afraid he'll turn her lesbian too. But anyone could see that he and Weaslette wasn't a perfect mesh. Nor was Granger and Big Red; I would love to know who wrote that love story." Draco replied to his fiancée. **_

"_**Yeah, they have the damnest luck in the love department." Kimber voiced. **_

"_**Oh, did you know that the bloke in the picture with Susan Bones was her cousin's fiancé. Blaise knows the bloke, they attended Uni together." **_

"_**I knew it; I knew Susan wouldn't be with another man so soon after Neville. She's not that type of person." **_

"_**Yeah, Susan was so pissed with Neville; she wouldn't correct the Prophet's lies nor would her cousin, she too thought Neville should suffer. Now, Susan's back in London, working herself crazy at St. Mungo's; she's supposed to be Potter's relief in Sudan shortly." Draco supplied, Blaise knew everything. He then noticed Kimber's face, she was up to something. "What's on your mind; I can see it all over your face, what are you up to?"**_

_**Kimber tried to deny that she was, in fact, up to no good, but it fell on deaf ears. **_

"_**Luuucy," Draco drawled in his best Ricky Ricardo voice, "What are you doing?" **_

_**Kimber laughed at his attempt to mimic their favorite show, so she played along. "Okay Drakie, you got me, but it's for their own good. Harry and Hermione, Neville and Susan these couples are meant to be, but they muck up any effort put into getting them together, forever. So I'm going to get involved and make it happen." **_

"_**What do you mean… get involved?" Draco asked walking over to the desk, removing the letter from Kimber's hand. "This letter is addressed to Harry; it's in Hermione's handwriting, why do you have it?" **_

"_**Well, you see I encouraged Mione to tell Harry how she felt and send him a letter. She was hesitating to send it, so I took the letter and told her I would send it by Petra. Now I'm thinking twice… something you just said, I think I have a plan." **_

_**Draco shook his head, "No, no Kimber, your plans are… too risky. Even as a witch, they tend to go to break all rules."**_

"_**Well, that's why I have you, Ethel, you're my voice of reasoning. Besides, this plan is fool proof, we're dealing with Hermione, Harry, Neville and Susan; what can go wrong?"**_

_**Kimber proceeded to tell Draco of Neville's proposal/plan and Hermione's counter proposal/ plan. **_

_**"These two won't see it coming." Kimber said menacingly.  
**_

"_**You're right, that lot and love is in need of some "Slytherin" action." Draco suggested. "What do you have in mind?"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kimber was shook from her memory as Narcissa spoke. "Kimber, I will see you tomorrow at the manor at nine o'clock. Draco, your father said you had a book for him; will you run and get it? I need to get back to the manor; I have to get dressed for a dinner party." Narcissa rose from her seat, and kissed Draco and Kimber on the cheek before heading to the floo.

"Okay, what's left on your "to do" list?" Draco asked Kimber as they walked into their family room.

"Well, after I meet with Susan and Pansy tomorrow, I will owl Harry. I feel awful, because Hermione thinks he is ignoring her letter, little does she knows, he never received it."

"Kimber, I really hope this plan works." Draco encouraged as they sat on the sofa to watch television.

"Well, babe, you know what they say about plans. It wasn't my plan to start, I'm just perfecting it."

_**A/N: Hello all! I'm back. I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed, followed and favorited (I'm pretty sure it isn't a word) my first fic. Big shout out to CrazyReader3, she kept me on my toes. So, my real life is really getting the best of me, so much is going on. I promise to update quicker once bridal showers and testing are done. I just had to play around with this chapter in order for it to make sense. I know, I know, you're ready for some Harry/ Hermione action; that's coming soon, I promise. This chapter picks up from Kimber and Hermione's conversation in Chap. 4.  
**_

_**Oh, by the way, I know Blaise's last name isn't Chung, I was making reference to Connie Chung… I'm showing my age here, lol! **_

_**A/N 2: What is up with the reviewing? I pour my little creative heart out and get no love. I've read and I'm currently reading fics that are far worse than mine and they get serious reviews, some not too pleasant, but they are getting reviews. What's up with that? I'm not a review whore, really, I'm not, but I like to feel appreciated, lol- just drop a line… tell me what you think! **_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
